Longing for Estonia
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: Eduard Von Bock and his relatives are staying at the house of Yao Wang while they are in San Francisco for a long weekend. When there's tons of insanity on both ends, you know that Eduard isn't going to be very happy at the end of the day. Contains RoChu.
1. And, They Say Yeah

Long Summary: "Ivan takes Eduard, Raivis, Toris, Feliks, Natalia, and Yetkaterina up to San Francisco, where they plan to stay the long weekend at the house of Yao Wang, Ivan's long-distance boyfriend, and his siblings, Mei Wang, Kiku Honda, Kaoru Kirkland-Wang, Im Yong Soo, Làm Việc Không Qết Quả Molly (translates to "Flogging Molly"; Vietnam), and Char li Chinn (translates to "Charlie Sheen"; Thailand). But, since we pity Eduard, we decided to give him the main character position."

Author's Note: This is my first try at writing a yaoi fic. My first yaoi couple in any of my fanfics will be RussiaxChina. However, this fanfic will be told from Estonia's point of view since he needs more nerd love. So, let's do this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: "And, They Say 'Yeah'."<p>

**Eduard's POV**

My story starts on a Friday afternoon in a Denny's in Southern California as Ivan Braginski, my cousin, made a phone call.

"Yao, my darling, we will be there at about five or six. No, we are not taking everybody to Fanime over the long weekend, as Eduard is saving up to go to Anime Expo next month. I'll be there in a few hours, my pure lotus," Ivan gushed into the phone before he hung up. Before we go even further, some backstory needs to be told.

My name is Eduard Von Bock, and i'm seventeen and a nerd. My cousins, Toris Lorinaitus, Raivis Galante, Ivan Braginski, Natalia Afroloskaya, and Yetkaterina Braginski, and Toris' friend, Feliks Lukasiewicz, and I are going up to San Francisco for a long weekend so Ivan can see his boy-toy, Yao Wang, who is from Shanghai. Exciting stuff, huh?

For me, this would be hell in the Microsoft offices. Or Apple. Or maybe even Facebook, Google, or Yahoo. Maybe Bing if my mood is really bad.

So, anyway, we were eating at a Denny's on the road to San Francisco. We weren't on the Pacific Coast Highway, so we didn't see Solvang (where my dormmate back home, Matthias Kohler, lives), San Jose (where the aformentioned "Famine" event was going to take place), or even ships that look like the Thousand Sunny. Instead, we saw farmland, crops, and mountains. Oh, I think we even saw some truck stops on the way as well.

I suppose that i'm boring you with this backstory, so i'll skip to what we were doing at Denny's. Ivan was - as you know - talking to Yao on the phone, Natalia was standing right next to Ivan and watching him, Yetkaterina was drinking coffee, Feliks was Tweeting the whole thing from his iPhone bedazzled with pink jewels, Toris had some sausage and eggs, Raivis was playing Angry Birds on his phone, and I was just taking it all in.

"Like, can we, like, totally get out of here? This place is, like, totally filthy and messed up, totally," Feliks asked everyone. Then, Natalia put a butter knife to his neck.

"You dare to try and interrupt my brother's phone calls just to get back in the damn car?" Natalia asked Feliks. I just facepalmed at the whole thing and contemplated leaving all of these crazy people to go to Seattle. Yeah, Seattle, a hub for nerds on the West Coast. Then again, so was San Francisco, so I decided to stay in hopes of meeting Steve Jobs.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, we were finally nearing Yao's house.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Raivis asked us for the upteemth time this car trip.

"I thought we gave you those One Piece and Bleach DVDs to shut you up!" Natalia cried from the front of the van. Did I mention that Natalia is Bipolar and possibly Schizophrenic and paranoid? At least she took her meds today.

"Natalia, please. We're almost there, and we don't need anymore drama," Toris - for lack of a better term - "comforted" Natalia. Natalia responded by punching him in the face.

"Who wants to listen to a CD?" I asked everybody in hopes of lightening the mood.

"Like, can we, like, listen to Britney Spears?" Feliks asked us.

"I want to listen to Florence + The Machine," Toris stated.

"Florence + The Machine is shit! We're going to listen to Evanescence, and you will like it!" Natalia said.

"Evanescence is too preppy. How about we listen to some Gogol Bordello?" Raivis offered.

"Who asked you, twerp?" Everybody but myself asked Raivis.

"I think Eduard should make the music choice. We always treat him like crap, so we should make him feel special, like it's his birthday," Ivan explained.

"But, you wouldn't really like my music. It's all Polysics, and Rupesh Cartel, and Kors k, and Jondi and Spesh, and Yoji, and Shpongle, and - " I explained before Ivan cut me off.

"Too bad," Ivan said as an aura surrounded him. Without a word, I put the CD in the CD player. And, so, the most marvelous song began to play. Could anybody tell that what I just said was sarcasm?

_He's climbin' in your windows_  
><em>He's snatchin' your people up<em>  
><em>Tryna rape em, so y'all need to<em>  
><em>Hide your kids, Hide your wife<em>  
><em>Hide your kids, Hide your wife<em>  
><em>Hide your kids, Hide your wife<em>  
><em>and hide your husband<em>  
><em>Cuz they're rapin errbody out here<em>

"What the hell is this?" Natalia asked them.

"Why are we listening to a song about rapists?" Raivis asked everybody

_You don't have to come and confess_  
><em>We're lookin for you<em>  
><em>We gonna find you<em>  
><em>We gonna find you<em>  
><em>So you can run and tell that,<em>  
><em>Run and tell that<em>  
><em>Run and tell that, homeboy<em>  
><em>Home, home, homeboy<em>

"Like, this totally sucks!" Feliks yelled. It was at this point I wondered why I burned songs by Auto-Tune the News to a CD.

"I'm turning this off. We're listening to the radio," Ivan said as he ejected the CD and threw it out the window. Behind us, something blew up, and we can safely assume that it had to do with the CD. As Ivan fiddled with the radio, a fitting song came on the radio. I didn't know the band who made it, but they sounded very good.

_This lonely existence may use the way_  
><em>For the hard of hearts must beat be brave<em>  
><em>While this quite lightning storm<em>  
><em>Wreaks the harvest gold we try to sow<em>  
><em>So, it begins<em>  
><em>The way the light still dances beneath<em>  
><em>the skin; there, the messenger from Hell since were bound to win<em>  
><em>As the days do come, but, the years do go<em>  
><em>So, take care of your freedom you'll, never know<em>

"What the hell is this?" Natalia asked everyone.

"I think we saw these people when we tried to see Gogol Bordello at Coachella," Yetkaterina anwsered. As for that Coachella adventure, we'll save it for another day.

_I sit on the wing for a blackbird song_  
><em>To tell me were and when this all went wrong<em>  
><em>There's no resolution without remorse<em>  
><em>Ignorence blist ye fin let state, of course<em>  
><em>Puncture the skin and see his blood run cold on desert sand<em>  
><em>Come hear the meant for mothers with childless hands<em>  
><em>As the days do come, but, the years do go<em>  
><em>So, take care of your freedom, you'll never know<em>  
><em>Take good care of your freedom, you'll never know<em>

"I think this song perfectly describes our plight as we make our pilgrimage to San Francisco," Toris stated. All of us just gave him weird looks.

"What? I'm majoring in literature," Toris said, which was actually true.

_Take what you give until there's nothing left but everlive_  
><em>And, night this is on shadows and after kill<em>  
><em>As the days do come, and the years do go<em>  
><em>So, take care of your freedom, you'll never know<em>  
><em>Yeah, take good care of your freedom, you'll never know<em>  
><em>The days do come, but, the years do go<em>  
><em>So, take care of you freedom, you'll never know<em>

As the song ended, we pulled up to the house of Yao Wang and his brood.

"Alright, everybody out of the Vodka Moblie, we're here!" Ivan ordered as he got his water pipe out. With a sigh, I got out of the van and grabbed the first piece of my luggage I could find - The bag that had my laptop in it. I was going to need it for this long weekend.

* * *

><p>Ending Note: All yaoi begins next chapter! As for me, i'm hoping Eduard's thoughts are okay and in-character. (They sound in-character to me)<p>

I would also like to apologize to all Evanescance fans for bashing Evanescance. Even though I don't like them, I had to find a band/singer Natalia would like.

Personally, during the music arguement, I would side with Raivis. Gogol Bordello is pretty good, and if you've seen them perform (I did. I saw a simulcast of their performance at Coachella a couple of months ago), you will laugh, trust me.

Review so the RoChu can finally begin!


	2. Of Michael Jackson and Strong World

Author's Note: And, now, the RoChu yaoi begins! Fasten your seatbelts, you will have a great time!

Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himeruya owns Hetalia. I just own this fine piece of RoChu literature told in the POV of Estonia.

* * *

><p>Ch. 2: "Of Michael Jackson and Strong World."<p>

After ringing the doorbell, Ivan had something important to tell us.

"Do not mess up this trip. If you do, i'll put you in a box and mail you to Siberia, da," Ivan explained coldly. But, his mood quickly changed when Yao anwsered the door.

"Yao, my love, i'm here!" Ivan said.

"Oh, Ivan, you really did come!" Yao said as he hugged Ivan and kissed him all over.

"Get a room!" Natalia yelled. And, with that, we made our way into the household of Wang Yao. And, now, I will spend some time describing his relatives.

Honda Kiku is his adoptive brother from Tokyo. He's an otaku, and I think I saw some of his doujinshi at Comic Con San Diego. Mei Wang is Yao's younger, beautiful sister who wants to become famous. Kaoru Kirkland-Wang is Yao's brother. He has the last name of "Kirkland" due to some custody dispute Yao is having with his ex, Arthur Kirkland. Char li Chinn is Yao's adoptive cousin from Bangkok. For some reason, his parents gave him the Thai translation of "Charlie Sheen", who is NOT winning by the way. Làm Việc Không Qết Quả Molly is Yao's other adoptive cousin, but she's from Ho Chin Minh City. Her name translates to "Flogging Molly" in English, but everyone calls her "Stacey", after either Scott Pilgrim's sister or the song "Stacey's Mom". And, lastly, Im Yong Soo is another adoptive cousin, but he's from Seoul. He claims that everything originated from South Korea, including IKEA, cheongsams, Canadian bacon, the Los Angeles Dodgers, and Irish pubs.

With all that info, awkward introductions happened.

"And, this is Lam Viec Khong Qet Qua Molly. But, we call her "Stacey"," Yao explained.

"Stacey's Mom has got it going on!" Feliks sang, which earned him a nudge from Ivan.

"Stacey's Mom originated in Korea, da ze!" Yong Soo claimed. Everyone facepalmed.

The next thing I knew was that Yao and his brood were giving us gifts. I had no idea we were supposed to give them gifts. Joy.

It started with Yao giving Ivan a gift basket with many things. Fruit, chocolate imported from Russia, matryohska dolls, expensive vodka, sunflower seeds, and things I can't say unless you want me to go into therapy. **NAUGHTY THINGS.**

Besides that, Natalia got budoir photos of Ivan, Yetkaterina got a basket of food from the Ukraine, Toris got a gift card to Barnes and Noble, Feliks got a miniskirt and the new Britney Spears album, Raivis got a sugar glider Pillow Pet, and, as for me, Kiku and Char got me something that I will probably treasure forever - A trip to the local Staples.

"Is a trip to Staples seriously my gift?" I asked Kiku and Char, who were dragging me into the office supply store i've come to know, love, and work at as a summer job before my senior year of high school.

"Not really. You can pick out anything you want or need, ana," Char anwsered. It was at this point that I realized something - I, Eduard Von Bock, a student of I.T. at CalTech, was possibly in a purgatory-like state. Although I was shopping for stuff at a store I liked, I was stuck in San Francisco with my relatives and the Wangs for the rest of today, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. Five whole days of PDAs (and not the electronic kind), kissy-faces, and staying at a packed household. I'm suprised that nobody has pointed out that it would be a fire hazard.

On a less cynical note, shopping at Staples took my mind off things for a while. I bought a new bookcase, a new office chair, a new graphing calculator, some highlighters, some pens, some anti-spyware software, an ergonomic keyboard, a laptop charger, a new cell phone plan, some bubblewrap, and some Silly Bandz.

After my adventures at Staples, Char, Kiku, and I went back to the house and had dinner, where we feasted on stuff we got from the nearby In-N-Out. After that, Yao and Ivan went off and did their own thing while the rest of us huddled in the front room and watched a movie called "One Piece: Strong World". It was in Japanese, but it had English subtitles on the bottom of the screen. I could only get the following out of the movie:

1. The ending was about these things: Girls with guns, guys with guns, girls in formal dresses, guys in tuxes, girls in formal dresses who carry guns, guys wearing tuxes and carrying guns, and a battle so epic, everyone was on the edge of their seats.

2. The main villain had a boat steering wheel stuck in his head. I didn't get it, but Kiku explained why and how if someone pulled it out, the villain dies. Couldn't the hero just pull the steering wheel out of the villain's head to save the day? It would make tons of sense.

3. There was this girl who got so over-excited about things that she fainted from time to time. I thought that was weird, until she grew wings and started flying.

4. The clothes. My God, it was like Coachella meets an award show in Hollywood meets a night in Vegas.

5. Am I the only one who didn't catch a character named "Nojiko"?

After the movie, I decided to go back to the room I was sharing with Toris and Raivis so I could blog a bit about my day. When I entered the room, I saw a very terrifying sight. Ivan and Yao were both snuggling shirtless under the sheets in a post-coitial embrace as Michael Jackson played in the background.

_But you are not alone_  
><em>For I am here with you<em>  
><em>Though we're far apart<em>  
><em>You're always in my heart<em>  
><em>But you are not alone<em>

"Oh, Ivan, me so horny. Me love you long time," Yao moaned as Ivan ran his hand up and down his back.

"I love you too, Yao. Now, would you like to become one with Mother Russia?" Ivan asked Yao, whose hand was way under the covers. Before he could anwser, I screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here, aru?" Yao asked me angrily.

"This is MY bedroom until Wednesday, not your make-out paradise!" I stated.

"Yao's bed was too hard, so we came in here to hang out. I hope you don't mind," Ivan explained.

"For your information, Ivan, I do mind! You guys are - for lack of a better term - chillaxing in MY bed!" I pointed out.

"You can stay on the couch tonight, aru. It won't kill you," Yao said before he resumed kissing Ivan's neck.

"Get a real room," I managed to say as I grabbed a pillow, my pajamas, and a blanket. Guess I won't be blogging tonight.

* * *

><p>When I got to the couch, Feliks and Toris were the only ones in the room, and they were watching something on the Home Shopping Network.<p>

"Like, OMG, that cheetah-print dress is, like, totally fabulous! Like, buy it for me, Liet!" Feliks fangirled. I facepalmed. Could this night get any worse?

"Toris, Feliks, can you guys please watch T.V. somewhere else? Yao and Ivan made me sleep on the couch tonight," I asked the two.

"Like, not now, Eduard. We're, like, totally going shopping all up in here," Feliks anwsered. Now, i'm wondering why we didn't leave him behind in L.A. when we had the chance.

"When will you be done shopping?" I asked Feliks.

"Like, in just a few minutes!" Feliks anwsered. It turns out that Feliks and Toris didn't stop shopping until around one in the morning. That was not fun, indeed.

* * *

><p>Ending Note: Did anybody find the Naruto refrence in this chapter?<p>

Review to hear more of Eduard's musings of this vacation, Yao and Ivan's relationship, and internet memes.


	3. From Errands to Pirate Rum Parties

Author's Note: I curse writer's block. And, now, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. The songs "Swagger" and "Devil's Dance Floor" belong to Flogging Molly.

* * *

><p>Ch. 3: "From Errands to Pirate Rum Parties."<p>

The next day, it was Saturday, which would be good if I wasn't at this crazy house. Anyway, I woke up, showered, and got dressed before I joined everyone else for breakfast. To my suprise, Yao bought us cinnamon rolls.

"I was, like, she was all, he was all, they were, like, we were all, like, oh, my God, like, totally. We were, like, I was all, they were all, he was, like, she was, like, oh, totally, like, oh my God!" Feliks rambled. I couldn't tell if he was speaking in incoherent sentences, but, then again, he was a valley guy.

Anyway, Ivan just came into the breakfast room with coffee for everybody. But, this small act of kindess wasn't going to go without any Chinese or Russian terms of affection.

"Good morning, my little pork dumpling. You look kissable today, aru," Yao said before he gave Ivan a kiss on the cheek.

"You do too, my little maryoshka doll," Ivan agreed as he gave Yao a big hug. When they broke the embrace, Ivan sat next to Yao. Then, the breakfast room grew silent. It was so silent, you could probably hear people eating breakfast in the house next door.

"Ivan... Is that your hand on my crotch?" Yao asked Ivan.

Needless to say, I promptly gagged on my coffee.

After breakfast, I found myself in the front room watching Little House on the Prarie with Mei, Yetkaterina, and Stacey. I was too busy reading a manga Kiku gave me called "Fullmetal Alchemist" to even pay attention to what was on T.V. All I caught was something about a carnival.

Yeah. A carnival in the middle of nowhere during the late 1800's. Guess somebody used a Tardis. Or even a Delorean.

Between making beds, exploring the house, and reading Kiku's manga, it became lunchtime in no time. After a very uneventful lunch, Yao made an announcement.

"We have some errands to run, aru! Everybody in the car!"

Yes, even errands need to be run on a vacation.

First, we visted a cemetery. Yes, you heard right, a cemetery. Yao had to pay respects to his grandparents, which ended with everyone learning about Chinese mourning rituals. Except for Feliks, who was too busy texting his BFFs back in L.A.

Next, we had to drive a half-hour from the house to go to an Asian market that had stuff the nearby supermarket didn't have. Yao even bought Ivan a rice cooker so he could make some Russian-styled sushi. Not to be outdone, Natalia got him a hot pot. Oh, the glory of a love triangle.

Then, we picked up Yao's dry cleaning. It was uneventful, seeing as though all Yao did was pick up a Mandarain gown that needed to be cleaned.

Then, we went to the supermarket, and things got worse. Ivan, if you wanted vodka that badly, you could've gone to the liquor store and not have threatened people because there was one bottle of vodka left.

Lastly, we went home. We were only at the house for a few hours, before Feliks had to go and suggest something.

"Like, let's, like, hit the town, totally!"

And that is how we ended up at a pirate rum party at Fishermans' Warf. No, seriously. A pirate rum party.

About an hour into the rum party, Ivan, Yao, Natalia, Yetkaterina, Toris, and Feliks were as drunk, just like how Ke$ha's lyrics describe Ke$ha. I don't even know what song the pirate DJ (who looked like my classmate in my World Literature class, Arthur Kirkland) was playing, but it sounded nothing like Ke$ha.

_Don't know where I'm goin',_  
><em>Don't know where I'm goin', yeah<em>

_Don't know where I'm goin',_  
><em>Don't know where I'm goin', yeah<em>

Is it me, or are those the only lyrics to the song?

So, anyway, I was contemplating why Feliks chose to go to a pirate rum party, when the new song started up.

"A'right, ye scallywags, ev'rybody get into a bloody circle and hold hands! We're dancing on the Devil's Dance Floor!" The drunk DJ who sounded like Arthur instructed. I stood in between Raivis and some guy from Portugal named Rubio Lindocruz. This Rubio guy was odd. He had three triangles tattooed around the bottom of each eye, he had silver hair, and he wore a jumpsuit. Is this guy even normal?

_Her breath began to speak _  
><em>As she stood right in front of me <em>  
><em>The colour of her eyes <em>  
><em>Were the colour of insanity <em>  
><em>Crushed beneath her wave <em>  
><em>Like a ship, I could not reach her shore <em>  
><em>We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor<em>

In the circle, we didn't do much. The Rubio guy tried to talk to me, though.

"Why are you in San Fransisco?" Rubio asked me.

"I was forced here against my will so my cousin could see his Chinese lover," I explained. This was actually the truth, as I was forced to come with Ivan and the gang. I even had to miss a lecture on computer customization that I really wanted to see. I'd say that i'm pretty desperate, picking a lecture on computers over this trip.

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o _  
><em>Swing a little more, a little more next to me <em>  
><em>Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o <em>  
><em>Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor<em>

During the chorus, we had to hold hands and skip sideways. Thankfully, nobody fell down.

"Well, if you want an escape, you can always come with me to Chinatown. How much longer will you be in town?" Rubio asked me.

"Until Wednesday morning," I anwsered. I don't remember the rest of the evening, except we somehow came home without Ivan, Kaoru got rum spilled all over him, and about $15 was taken for me. It sucked, since I was planning on buying some manga with that money tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Ending Note: Review if you want to see Ivan again.<p>

Ivan: "Where did I go?"

Me: "You'll see. Don't worry, you turn out fine."


	4. Alcohol Poisoning

Author's Note: Ivan's back, Ivan fangirls! Enjoy his vodka-soaked arrival while I update my One Piece crack fic series.

Disclaimer: I only own Rubio and Gareth, two of my OCs.

* * *

><p>Ch. 4: "Alcohol Poisoning."<p>

The next day, everyone was going... Kind of normal. Then, after lunch, Natalia told us something.

"We're going to the hospital to pick up Ivan. He got alcohol poisoning from last night."

I think I will take up Rubio's offer to go to Chinatown with him.

Anyway, at the hospital, only one person was allowed to get Ivan, so, Yetkaterina volunteered. I used this time to bring Toris and Raivis to the cafeteria.

"Whatever Yao or Kiku or anybody else but us proposes to do after this, we're walking out," I stated. I did not want any more of my money stolen from me. Then, Toris bought the three of us ice cream sandwiches. I don't know if it was out of pity from last night or not.

* * *

><p>After we brought Ivan back from the hospital, Char and I decided to sit on lawn chairs out front and watch the world go by.<p>

"Your cousin really loves Yao, ana," Char stated.

"Unfortunately, yes," I said, drawing experience from Friday night.

"You know what's weird?" Char asked me.

"What?" I said.

"I haven't seen Ivan and Yao be romantic all day, ana," Char said.

"Don't jinx it," I told him. Time passed. It was so quiet, we could hear the sounds of a yard sale down the street, a dog barking, and somebody mowing the lawn. Basically, it was a quiet, sunny afternoon in San Fran.

"Hey, do you want to go into Chinatown tonight? I always wanted to go, but Yao never lets me, ana," Char asked me.

"Why doesn't he let you?" I asked him.

"He had a bad experience in an opium den, ana," Char explained. I started to wonder if his verbal tic of 'ana' had something to do with The King and I.

"Don't worry, we can lie. Plus, we can go with this guy I met last night at the rum party," I explained. Despite my seemingly clean-cut and wholesome, nerdy image, I am a good liar. One time, there was an anime con in town (I believe it was Anime Los Angeles), and Ivan wouldn't let me go because he wanted all of his cousins with him as we celebrated his birthday. What did I do? I lied and said that I had to go to an important calculus-related lecture down near LAX when, in reality, I was going to the con. Ivan never knew about it, as I hid all the stuff I bought at the con in the trunk of my Prius until I could go back to my dorm at CalTech.

"Dude... For a nerd, you are awesome," Char marvelled.

* * *

><p>That night, Char and I managed to lie our way into going to Chinatown. Everyone else in the house but Yao and Ivan came with us when they heard of the plan. I'm suprised that Ivan or Yao didn't get suspicious when we all left the house to quote-unquote "get dinner at Bucca di Beppo, see a comedy show starring Dane Cook, go to the arcade and play games, and get ice cream".<p>

Yeah. Right.

So, anyway, Rubio and his roommate from Chicago, a blue-haired man named Gareth, were waiting for us at Chinatown's entrance.

"Welcome to Chinatown. We will be your tour guides on this mystical tour into San Fransisco's Chinatown," Gareth greeted us. Did I mention that he wore a long, green coat that looked well-worn?

Yeah. Rubio must have suspicious friends in high and low places.

We started the tour at a back-alley restaurant, where we had dinner. To my horror, the entire menu was in Chinese.

"Char, what does this say?" I asked Char as I pointed to some dish I couldn't make out since I can't speak or read Chinese.

"I don't know, ana. I can't read or speak that much Chinese. However, i'm fluent in Thai, if that helps," Char said.

"Let me translate for you," Kaoru offered. I was shocked, since Kaoru had been pretty quiet the entire time I was here. Or, at least speaking very little. I pointed to the Chinese characters on the menu.

"That's actually an eight-treasures vegtable dish," Kaoru pointed out. I'm suprised I wasn't pointing at something that had seafood in it.

"Do you see anything good, Kaoru?" I asked him.

"Try the pork stewed in teriyaki," Kaoru reccommened.

"Hey, Kaoru, you seem pretty fluent in Chinese. Can you help me with my menu?" Toris asked him. Within minutes, Kaoru and Mei had translated our menus, and we had our food.

"So, did you hear about the triads here?" Gareth asked us cheerfully.

"What's a triad?" Raivis asked Gareth and Rubio.

"They're basically mafia families," Rubio anwsered.

"Yeah. There was this one time where these two triads fought in the streets over a girl. There were tons of people watching," Gareth explained.

"No way. If only I can fight Yao in the streets for brother's attention," Natalia remarked. I'm guessing she missed a med or two today, since she's talking about her love for Ivan and not something else.

* * *

><p>After dinner, we wandered the neon-filled streets of Chinatown. In between telling us about Chinatown's history and various other stuff, Gareth and Rubio taught us about pirated movies from China.<p>

"Your descriptions of pirated movies from China make me want to see a kung-fu film," Raivis commented. I'm not sure if that was a compliment or just a random musing.

"You'll be impressed at Chinese kung-fu movies, especially "Kung Fu Hustle"," Rubio explained.

"We did a showing of it at the college we attend, and it was so popular, we had to book the screening for two more nights," Gareth explained as we approached a building with a curtain as the door.

"Wait, what is this?" I asked Gareth, who pulled back the curtain, revealing a door.

"Step inside to the world of awesomeness," Gareth said. We entered a somewhat dim room, but, it had arcade games i've never seen before, like Pop'n Music and Beatmania IIDX.

"Is this an aracde or something we will get arrested for?" I asked Gareth.

"Arcade. It's mainly import games," Gareth anwsered. After a round of Japanese arcade games and shopping, we parted ways with Gareth and Rubio. But, something bad happened - I got lost AND seperated from the group.

"Stacey? Kiku? Mei? Char? Kaoru? Yetkaterina? Natalia? Feliks? Toris? !" I cried.

* * *

><p>Ending Note: Poor Eduard. He's probably going to get punished for lying.<p>

Unfortunately, there are two chapters left of this fic, which cover the last two and a quarter days with Yao and his brood. Fear not, i've got other fics.

Review as always! Ja ne!


	5. I've Seen it All

**Author's Note: **And, now, here's my last chapter of my fanfic, "**Longing for Estonia**". I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and fav'ed this fic, since they helped get this fic to be one of my top-read fics (right behind my two famous One Piece fanfics. Be sure to read and review them, too, if you like One Piece). Let's go!

**Disclaimer: **Hidekazu Himeruya owns Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Ch. 5: "I've Seen it All."<p>

The next thing I knew, was that it was lunchtime the next day, and I was back at Yao's house. The events of last night from after dinner to right now were all a blur. There was only one way to get info from anybody, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Feliks, do you want to go shopping at the mall?" I asked the valley girl/guy/gender neutral valley-dweller.

"Like, no way! You, like, totally never shop for, like, anything except for, like, electronics!" Feliks cried. Feliks, I do shop for clothes, it's just that I shop at Old Navy and Macy's and not Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, and American Eagle Outfitters like you.

"I just want to get out of this crazy house," I explained, which was oh, so very true.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours of shopping in Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, and American Eagle Outfitters, Feliks and I decided to sit down and buy some snacks and drinks.<p>

"So, Feliks, how did I even get home last night?" I asked Feliks, not really expecting much.

"Well, we, like, totally gave up on finding you at around, like, midnight, so, we, like, totally called the police!" Feliks explained.

"You did what?" I cried.

"Yeah, we, like, called the police. When they returned you to the house, you were, like, totally sweating and shaking, totes. Eventually, you, like, totally threw up on the rug and, like, passed out. It was all, like, totally grody and shit," Feliks explained.

Great, so I had a panic attack, too? What a night.

"But, chillax. Ivan and Yao will, like, totally not find out about this shit. Kaoru and I, like, lied to them," Feliks explained.

* * *

><p>"We found out about last night, da," Ivan said that night after dinner.<p>

"You guys are not going out tonight, aru," Yao told us. I sighed. Yep, I should've just stayed behind in L.A., had Natalia not threaten me at knife-point.

"Then, what are we supposed to do?" Raivis asked Yao and Ivan. This boy could become our saving grace.

"Entertain yourselves while we shower and sleep together, aru," Yao said sharply before he and Ivan, hand-in-hand, left the room. We grew silent.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked everyone.

"Like, let's totally hit up Amazon!" Feliks suggested.

And that is how we ended up reading bad reviews for good products. For some strange reason, most of them were for Sesame Street stuff.

"Oh, look! One parent said that her kid got scared of this video!" Stacey pointed out as she read the reviews for a Sesame Street video. We all laughed, but not much, since we got bored. Just then, Stacey gasped as something horrible came up on the computer screen.

"What is it?" Raivis asked us.

"Ivan and Yao are in the shower. Together. It's not pretty," Stacey said. Natalia then pushed her out of the way.

"Yes! Big Brother looks so hot in there!" Natalia cheered. I then fainted, again, for the second night in the row.

* * *

><p>I will spare you the details of what happened on our last day in San Francisco. Let's just say it involed Russian and Chinese food, karaoke, and a whole lot of loving.<p>

Anyway, on that sunny Wednesday morning, we finally left San Francisco. I had now seen all the ways a Russian man could romance a Chinese man, and I was now ready to go home and forget this all happened.

"Oh, Ivan, i'm going to miss you, aru!" Yao moaned as he thrust his pelvic area to Ivan.

"Thanks for all of your loving. Maybe we can plan another long weeked, da," Ivan suggested.

Oh, hell no.

"Sure! This time, let's go to your place, aru!" Yao suggested as he caressed Ivan.

"That will be perfect! And, we can use Eduard's room to have sex," Ivan said before he kissed Yao on the cheek. Then, I felt it... I felt an urge to say something important.

"GET YOUR OWN ROOM! YOU ARE NOT USING MY ROOM AND MY BED TO MAKE LOVE IN!" I yelled. Everyone gasped, since I haven't said anything about where and how Ivan and Yao make love.

"Alright, then, we won't use your room," Ivan said with a smile.

* * *

><p>I now find myself at the same Denny's where we began our journey. We're almost home, and I decided to Tweet about my experiences as Ivan talked on the phone with Yao.<p>

"When can you come by? Next month? For three weeks? That's wonderful! I should tell everyone!" Ivan said before he hung up. "Guess what, guys! Yao and his family are coming over for three weeks next month!"

No. Just no. Somebody please, as Feliks says, "Gag me with a spoon."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Author's Note: <strong>So, how did you like "**Longing for Estonia**"? Review and tell me what you thought of this fic! Peace!


End file.
